Griffin
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Griffins are noble-looking creatures possessing the head, forelegs and wings of an eagle with the torso and rear body of a lion. It is theorized that some strange bird was mutated by the effects of the Rift and was then able to adapt to this world, propagating and hunting for food. Description Griffins are attracted to bright objects and habitually hoard treasure and gold. Ever vigilant, a Griffin will react to even the slightest sound and is sensitive to any nearby presence. Adventurers should take caution when approaching a Griffin even if it is asleep. Griffins have a relatively high intelligence for a magical beast and differ from creatures that act impulsively on instinct alone. This is why Griffins have been respected as noble creatures since ancient times. Even in the present day, the image of a Griffin is often emblazoned upon swords and armor and used on the standards of knights. Griffin wings can also become electrically charged when flying through the sky, allowing them to employ lightning-based attacks. Griffins are not particularly hostile or aggressive, as they hunt primarily for food and not sport. They pose little threat to beasts which are not among their prey unless provoked, such as foolish adventurers trying to steal a Griffin's treasure or presenting the appearance of its food. Information and Stats General Info *Post Game Stats Damage Taken Attacks Rewards Tactics (Offensive) *Immune to Torpor (slow). *Immune to Blindness . * Strong against Thunder enchanted weapons and spells (like Levin, Brontide or Fulmination). * Weak against Fire enchanted weapons (like the Dragon's Ire bow, Scalding Razors, Sapfire Daggers, Eden's Warden, Scorched Pelta) and spells (like High Comestion). * Vulnerable to Poison . Use a Rusted weapon to inflict the debilitation. The higher the enhancement, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * Vulnerable to Tarred in Oil, making it easier to catch fire. Use an Aneled weapon to inflict the debilitation. The higher the enhancement of the Aneled weapon, the higher the chance it will debilitate with each strike. * Vulnerable to Lowered Attack Strength . Use the Dragon's Roost shield to reduce its attack strength by 30%. * Setting its wings on fire is a very effective way to keep it from flying off, once its wings are sufficiently damaged. * Oil Arrows can be set on fire by a Fire buff such as Fire Boon, Fire Affinity or Fire Pact. These are very effective on Griffins and considerably cheaper and lighter to carry than Blast Arrows. * The Dragon's Ire bow is permanently Fire enchanted and will set the Griffin aflame. * Fire-based attacks will do continuous damage. If enough damage is dealt to the wings (aim where the wings connect to the body, not the wing-tips), the Griffin will not be able to fly away. *All melee vocations: Climbing the Griffin and striking at its head will cause critical damage, players should remember to watch their stamina to avoid falling if the creature is in flight. * CLIMBING TIPS: Equip the augments Adhesion (for grip), Opportunism (+30% strength), and Arm-Strength (climbing stamina) and wear Gloves of Might to add even MORE grip and climbing speed. *Fighters : A single Dragon's Maw to the head can kill a Griffin with sufficently high strength. Antler Toss and Heavenward Lash to the head also work well. Use the shield skills Sheltered Assault , Cymbal Onslaught or Shield Storm with an appropriate weapon to debilitate the Griffin. * Warriors and Fighters : Launching a climbing pawn into the air with the skills Catapult Blade or Launchboard can enable them to grab onto the Griffin while it's airborne. Conversely, pawns with this skill may launch other party members into the air. * Striders & Rangers : Oil Arrows followed by a Blast Arrow will ignite the wings causing the Griffin to come crashing down. A single Brain Splitter or Deathly Arrow/Great Gamble to the head can kill a Griffin outright. *Assassins: Follow the above climbing tips and use Dire Gouge to the back of the head. * Mystic Knights : Using Fire-based enchanted weapons in conjunction with Great Cannon can cause massive damage, killing the Griffin quickly. High Ingle and High Comestion, when aimed at the wings, is also effective. Setting a trap consisting of a fire-buffed Ruinous Sigil and Great Cannon(s) for the Griffin to enter is deadly. * Magick Archers: Activating Backfire and climbing the Griffin will deal continuous fire damage especially if simultaneously assaulting the beast with Scarlet Kisses/Hundred Kisses. Even more damage may be dealt by using fire enchanted daggers such as Scalding Razors or Sapfire Daggers. High Ingle and High Comestion, aimed at the wings, is also effective. * Mages /Sorcerers : A single High Comestion to the head when a Griffin is on the ground can kill it outright (with a sufficiently high magic stat). High Bolide and High Ingle, aimed at the wings, are also effective. Tactics (Defensive) * The primary general defensive strategy in Dragon's Dogma is to first eliminate all lesser, distracting enemies before engaging the biggest threat. From the start, shoot down the flying creatures, sniper the magic users from afar, chase down the wolf packs, etc., before tackling the huge behemoths. Even if the Arisen has to run all the way up and down the map to accomplish this objective, KILL THE SUPPORT ENEMIES FIRST, THEN TACKLE THE BIGGEST THREAT LAST. * The Stability augment renders one immune to the Griffin's wing flapping attacks, which disrupt spellcasting and skill charging. Notes * Respawns every 7 days, like the Drake in Devilfire Grove . * Griffins appear in three areas: at the Eradication Site, in front of Gran Soren (near the Harpy nesting grounds), and (uncommonly) at Hillfigure Knoll, all early in the morning hours. Sleep in either Gran Soren or the camp at Devilfire Grove and walk to the area. Save the game before getting too close to the area, in case the Griffin flies away from the battle. * Placing a port crystal in the Eradication Site and the Gran Soren Harpy area will allow the Arisen to kill two Griffins within four minutes. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge Griffin Specific Techniques *Weak to Fire magic. *Must experience the Griffin's dive attack. *Shooting the wings will force it to the ground. *Attacking the head will cause extra damage. *Griffin Strategy Vol. 1 Griffins flail before bolting once you grab them. *Griffin Strategy Vol. 2 Use a monster carcass or taunts to lure a griffin down from the sky. *Climbing onto the Griffin's back with a heavy group will make the griffin too heavy to fly. This will force it to stay on the ground (Encumbrance as well as stature affect this technique). *Using a Launch type of attack Launchboard/Catapult Blade/Leaping Stone (the latter can be achieved by using it against a pawn, crate/barrel, enemy, in this case oxen or even a chest) will allow the Arisen and Pawns to attack a hovering Griffin. It is unclear what will cause a pawn to learn this technique. When multiple pawns are launched onto the hovering Griffin, order of launch may have an affect on pawn's witnessing and learning the technique. Griffin/Cockatrice Technique *Griffin Strategy Vol. 3 Use a shield to guard against beak attacks. In the field, this technique may need to be witnessed for each type of enemy. Using the scroll will grant knowledge for both. *Striking Head or Wings to knock the enemy down while someone is holding onto it. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for the Pawn to participate in killing 15 griffins. Gallery griffin1.jpg griffin2.jpg griffin3.jpg griffin4.jpg griffin5.jpg Levitating Cow.jpg|Not a levitating ox but one dropped by a Griffin. It survived. Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot_142.jpg Dragon's Dogma - Griffin.jpg Category:Flying-Beasts Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Bosses